Désirs inavoués
by Zaldyness
Summary: A force de tout refouler, tout finit par exploser...il suffit juste de pousser un peu le cours des choses.


Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Ratting: M ( lemon ^^)

Disclamer: Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo, évidemment !

Il soupira intérieurement. Son lieutenant se lançait avec ardeur et enthousiasme dans un combat mais son implication dans les affaires administratives laissait à désirer, vraiment. Cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point... pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais une pile de dossier n'en finissait plus d'augmenter et certains devenaient urgents. Mais visiblement, son lieutenant n'avait toujours pas la même définition que lui du mot "urgent". Il marchait d'un pas régulier et décidé vers le seul endroit où pouvait se trouver son subordonné à cette heure matinale de la journée, où il était toujours. Croyant le connaitre par cœur. Mais c'était une erreur et il allait s'en rendre compte, dans pas si longtemps que ça!

Arrivé à destination, il frappa à la porte de la chambre, mais seul un silence significatif lui répondit. Il rentra alors sans attendre, son exaspération montant en flèche. Ce n'est pas un acte qu'il se serait permis en temps normal, mais cette journée était loin de l'être. Et il allait lui faire comprendre.

Cependant, toute sa détermination s'évapora à la vision de ce corps à moitié-nu et visiblement encore endormi. Il se contenta d'hausser légèrement un sourcil devant ce spectacle agréable et... appétissant. Non, non, non! Il se maudit intérieurement. Il s'était juré d'enfermer ses sentiments dans la prison de ses pensées au plus profond de lui-même, condamnées à perpétuité pour qu'elles n'en ressortent jamais. Un noble ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir ce genre de sentiments. C'était plus qu'inimaginable. C'était plus fort que lui. Lentement, mais surement, il s'approcha du lit pour s'assoir sur le rebord, dévorant des yeux ce corps... puis, n'y tenant plus, il approcha sa main de son torse, caressant sa peau. Savourant la vue de ce corps abandonné et à sa merci. Ses pensées commencèrent alors à s'évader de leur cage protectrice sans que leur propriétaire ne s'en rende compte. Cette peau était exquise... bronzée, douce et chaude. Ses doigts se baladaient sur sa peau, menés par leur propre volonté et il appréciait son touché. Puis il déchanta.

Il se releva alors brusquement, fermant les yeux, agacer contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu dériver ainsi ? C'était inacceptable. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé, évitant ainsi que la situation ne dégénère. Il sortit immédiatement de la chambre. La paperasse attendra.

Il affichait maintenant une mine soucieuse à sa division qui le connaissait. Il avait les sourcils plus que froncés et il se dirigeait d'un pas trop rapide vers son bureau. Mais personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui tracassait leur capitaine, ni la guerre mentale qui s'y déroulait. Il ordonna à ce que l'on ne dérange sous aucun prétexte, appuyant sa demande de son regard sévère dont il avait le secret.

Son lieutenant, lui, souriait, toujours allongé dans son lit. Il ne s'attendait pas recevoir la visite de son capitaine qui s'était résigné à ses habitudes matinales, mais encore moins à ce qui avait suivi son intrusion dans sa chambre. Il avait eu du mal à garder les yeux fermés... mais ça en avait valu la peine! Il allait maintenant pouvoir s'amuser et taquiner son beau capitaine. Comment allait-il réagir en découvrant qu'il ne dormait pas ? Il jubilait d'avance.

Mais il se posait une question : pourquoi son capitaine était venu le réveiller ? Cela voulait obligatoirement dire qu'il y avait urgence. Mais cela était passé sous la trappe chez les deux shinigamis. L'un essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien lui passer par la tête, l'autre à fantasmer gaiement.

Il sursauta en voyant la poignée de la porte basculer et fut surpris de voir son lieutenant rentrer puis le saluer. Voyant que son lieutenant gardait le silence, il prit la parole.

- Il me semble avoir demandé à ne pas être dérangé, sous aucun prétexte.

- Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air d'être occupé, répliqua le lieutenant, avant de s'approcher du bureau et de s'appuyer en avant sur celui-ci, désireux de réduire la distance entre eux. Il fit ensuite mine de regarder les dossiers sur le bureau.

Le capitaine tiqua, depuis quand son subordonné était aussi irrespectueux ?

- Il n'y a rien qui vous regarde sur ce bureau, Abarai-san, fit le capitaine en le repoussant pour ne plus ressentir son souffle chaud sur le visage.

Abarai fit la moue, une moue qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

- Cela vous gêne...que je sois aussi près, Byakuya-sama? sourit-il

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi serait-il gêné ? Il n'était quand même pas... non. C'était un cauchemar, mais c'était la seule explication à cette moue, à ce sourire, et à cette question. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, espérant se tromper mais il comprit bien vite qu'il avait vu juste. Il avait compris à cause des lèvres qui s'étaient posées doucement sur les siennes. Il rouvrit les yeux avec un regard réprobateur, tout en le repoussant.

-A quoi vous jouez? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait dur.

- Et vous, à quoi vous avez joué dans ma chambre toute à l'heure? répliqua Abarai, taquin. Chacun son tour!

Byakuya ouvrit sa bouche avant de la refermer, complétement décontenancé. Comment ça, chacun son tour ? ... La situation allait bien finir par dégénérer comme il le craignait.

Abarai ne put s'empêcher de glousser, pour une fois qu'il avait le dessus sur son capitaine, il n'allait pas se priver ! Il contourna alors le bureau pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur son supérieur, face à lui. L'ébène voulut protester mais il n'en eu pas le temps, des lèvres s'étaient de nouveau posées sur les siennes avant d'être léchées par une langue qui en quémandait l'entrée. Des mains inquisitrices se faisaient également sentir et le déshabillait.

Cette langue... et ces mains, étaient agréables. Mais non. Non et non. Ça allait beaucoup trop loin. Il détourna la tête, mettant fin au baiser tout en lui attrapant les poignets.

- Ça suffit maintenant.

- Roh... ce n'est pas comme si vous n'en aviez pas envie pourtant !

A cette phrase, l'ébène ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une légère teinte rosée. Ce qui fit sourire Abarai., mais il ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'avis... Il décida donc de le pousser un peu.

- Et si je disais ce que vous m'avez fait tout à l'heure? murmura Abarai à son oreille. Je suis sûr que ça va plaire! Vous imaginez, plein de potins sur vous. Le capitaine Kuchiki, noble, aurait des penchants homos...

- Stop!

La voix de son supérieur avait été sans appel et il se tut, tout penaud.

Du chantage ? Il lui faisait du chantage ? Tout cela virait vraiment à du grand n'importe quoi tout de même ! Mais il avait touché un point sensible. Il avait réussi à le cacher avec succès, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et ce n'était pas pour que tout le monde le sache.

Etant donné le silence de son capitaine après son unique mot, il décida de continuer, malgré ses poignets toujours entravés, il lécha et mordilla le lobe de son oreille puis descendit au creux de son cou, déposant en même temps quelques baisers furtifs, savourant cette peau douce et sucrée.

Ce n'était qu'une excuse, mais cela lui suffisait pour se laisser faire. Il pouvait encore croire qu'il était forcé, qu'il n'y était pour rien et que tout était la faute de cet énergumène enflammé. Il lâcha alors ses bras, laissant son futur amant libre de ses mouvements. Le rouge eut alors un sourire, un sourire invisible à Byakuya, de satisfaction et passablement pervers. C'était une victoire. Il l'avait lâché et cela voulait tout dire. Mais il avait d'autres objectifs personnels avant d'obtenir une victoire totale : lui faire quitter son expression figée et lui faire admettre qu'il aimait ça. Cela serait pour plus tard.

Il continua donc ce qu'il avait commencé en le déshabillant, se contentant d'ouvrir son shiakusho. Puis il alla mordiller un de ses tétons pendant qu'une de ses mains titillait habillement l'autre. L'ébène réprima alors quelques soupirs de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en fermant les yeux, toute sa concentration occupée à ne rien laisser paraître de son plaisir. La moue qu'il affichait était tout simplement exquise et ne faisait qu'exciter d'avantage Abarai. Il savourait cette vision. Son capitaine était totalement à sa merci. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela possible. Pourtant, il n'était pas satisfait. Son partenaire était passif. Une manière de signifier pour l'ébène qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'il se passait. Peine perdue.

Abarai délaissa ses mamelons pour descendre lentement ses baisers et ses caresses, une de ses mains frôlant sa colonne de chair par-dessus ses vêtements. Et tout ça commençait déjà à se sentir à l'étroit... Il sourit, pas si indifférent que ça, le capitaine! Il enleva alors son sous-vêtement.

Il était maintenant à genoux devant l'entre-jambe de son vis-à-vis... Il mit en bouche d'un coup son membre fébrile, arrachant à l'ébène un hoquet de surprise qui rouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement. Abarai le fixait encore tout en le suçant, et il referma aussi vite les yeux pour rester dans son monde, savourant toutes les sensations qu'il lui était procuré. Il se devait d'admettre qu'Abarai avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Et qu'il était bon, oh oui, qu'il était bon! Il savait quoi faire, alternant habillement coups de langue et caresses de sa main. Il ne pouvait plus empêcher quelques soupirs franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Objectif numéro un réussi.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Abarai pour introduire un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de son partenaire qui se crispa en gémissant d'inconfort, les caresses sur son membre ne permettant pas d'y faire abstraction. Il rouvrit les yeux, et cette fois, attrapa la touffe de cheveux roux pour l'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il, une colère vibrante dans sa voix.

Abarai ne daigna pas répondre, appliquant des vas-et-viens plus rapides sur sa colonne de chair qui eurent raison de Byakuya qui se laissait mener par le bout du nez. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant retirer son doigt, se contentant juste de ne pas le bouger. Quelques instants plus tard, le capitaine jouit dans sa bouche avec un gémissement libérateur.

- Retire ce doigt. Ordonna le capitaine avec le peu de contenance qui lui restait. Trouvant cette présence plus qu'inconfortable.

- Non, répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres, se redressant ensuite pour l'embrasser doucement. Une fois de plus, Byakuya ne répondit pas à ce baiser.

- Tu préfères peut-être que je te la mette biiiiiien profond tout de suite?

Il sourit en voyant la tête ahuri de son capitaine après sa question. Une tête qui signifiait visiblement non. Il lui caressa alors les cheveux, se voulant rassurant. Il se rendait bien compte que c'était la première fois pour lui et que le bureau n'était pas l'endroit idéal... mais il avait trop peur qu'il s'échappe pour lui proposer d'aller dans ses appartements.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, l'ébène lui ouvrit la bouche à sa plus grande surprise. Leurs langues jouèrent avidement entre elles, avec un Byakuya qui refusait de se laisser dominer dans cet échange. Amusant. Abarai rebougea donc son doigt, cherchant la boule de nerf qui détendrait son partenaire. Leurs langues dansaient entre elles dans un balai fougueux pendant ce temps... jusqu'à ce que Byakuya mette fin au baiser en rejetant sa tête en arrière dans un soubresaut. Il gémissait maintenant avec une voix peu masculine alors que plein de petites étoiles se dessinaient devant ses yeux.

- Ça, c'est ta prostate, susurra Abarai à l'oreille de son partenaire.

Il finit de le préparer plus rapidement qu'il ne le voulait, mais il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Byakuya lui lança alors un regard interrogatif quand il retira ses doigts, empli de frustration. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus... alors pourquoi s'arrêtait-il maintenant ?

- Tu veux que je continue? demanda Abarai avec une lueur perverse au fond des yeux.

Il restait muet devant la question... alors le rouge renchérit :

- Si tu ne me dis rien... je m'arrête là. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Byakuya ferma les yeux, très, très, mais alors très agacé... mais il ne pouvait que se résigner, il en voulait plus.

- N...non, répondit-il difficilement.

- Non quoi?

- ...Continue.

Objectif numéro deux accompli.

- J'ai pas bien entendu... et je veux que tu me regardes.

Il rouvrit les yeux en le foudroyant du regard.

- Tu as très bien entendu alors arrêtes de jouer avec mes nerfs!

- Ok, ok, tout doux... sourit Abarai. Tu t'allonges sur le bureau alors?

Il soupira mais s'exécuta, incroyablement docile, il s'assit sur le bureau en écartant les jambes et se pencha légèrement en arrière.

- Dépêche-toi.

Sa voix était emplie de désir... il n'en pouvait vraiment plus ! Cet homme allait lui faire perdre toute sa tête.

Abarai se délectait de la vision de son capitaine lui demandant de le prendre avant de recevoir un nouveau regard noir.

- Je n'aime pas devoir me répéter..., fit son capitaine visiblement impatient.

Il enleva son pantalon puis s'exécuta avec plaisir en le pénétrant doucement, tenant les hanches de son partenaire chez qui s'échappait des plaintes incontrôlées de douleur. Il alla lécher les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, attendant difficilement qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Sentant le corps de l'ébène se détendre sous ses caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, il commença alors à bouger, cherchant le bon angle pour l'envoyer au septième ciel. Et Byakuya fut soudain pris de gémissements incontrôlés alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le bureau, incapable de tenir assis sous l'assaut d'Abarai qui avait retrouvé cette boule de nerfs. Il accéléra ses va-et-vients en conséquence puis il attrapa alors une de ses jambes pour la mettre sur son épaule, le pilonnant maintenant sans ménagement. Byakuya, lui, bougeait son bassin pour prolonger ce contact si délicieux avec sa prostate qui n'était que trop rarement percutée, gémissant maintenant sans aucune retenue.

D'un coup, son corps se cambra alors qu'il était habité par un orgasme comme il n'en avait jamais eu, jouissant sur son torse. Abarai se sentant venir, se retira de son partenaire quelques secondes plus tard pour jouir sur lui, sa semence se mêlant à la sienne.

Le rouge se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui pendant que l'ébène reprenait son souffle, toujours allongé sur son bureau.

- Chacun son tour? sourit celui-ci en se redressant sur un coude. L'idée me plait bien ! Prépare-toi, je compte bien savourer ma vengeance...


End file.
